


Mystic Messenger Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Pain, Sexual Content, Worship, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some Mysme headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Mystic Messenger Headcanons

_Hi! I would love to have a request of Jumin, Jihyun, and Zen react to their injured s/o always brushing off getting treatment and downplaying their pain because they don't think they are worth it?_

**Jumin** \- Hell. To. The. Fuck. No. He knows everything about his partner, inside and out, and he will probably notice immediately if something seems off. He will ask you about it, giving you the chance to come clean about whatever happened. However, yo deny everything, claiming you are fine. Immediately, the wheels in his head start turning. He brushes aside his work and becomes extremely clingy. He pinpoints your injury pretty quickly, and asks you about it. You just brush it off, claiming you are fine. And that’s when he gets you. Taking you in his arms, he pouts at you, running his hands along your arms. Don’t you trust him? Love him? You are his everything and he just wants what is best for you. If you deny him again, he gets a little angry. So he’s stupid now? He doesn’t know what’s best for his love? His feelings mean nothing to them? How would they like it if he went out and got hurt, only to deny treatment? His eyes become a little crazed. He says he will stay home from work and nurse you back to health himself, by his own hand. He will make you trust him. Insecurities fly. You give in only because it hurts him so much. Also, if he were to stay home, it wouldn’t just be affecting him. You never realized that downplaying your pain would blow up in your face so badly. 

**V** \- He would completely break down. He has a bad history with his partners hiding harmful things from him, and it pains him so much. He bawls his eyes out as he begs you to get treatment. You have never seen him so hysteric in your life. The usually kind and cool man is a complete mess before. Really, you hid your injury because you didn’t want him to freak out over it. No big deal. However, it seemed that you keeping such a thing from him hurt way more than you realized. When you refuse treatment for your injury, the hysterics continue. He holds you tight to his chest, cries on you until your shirt is soaked, downright _begging_ you to get treatment. You agree only to calm him down. Except he really doesn’t. He seems to recede into himself a little, and he becomes extremely clingy. He is constantly checking your injury to make sure there is no risk of infection. He kisses every square inch of skin he can reach, murmuring against your skin. He loves you so much. Please take care of yourself. He couldn’t possibly survive losing another partner he cares for so much. It would _kill_ him if he had to sit by and watch that again. 

**Zen** \- He would panic so hard. He doesn’t understand why you are being so difficult about this. You are hurt, just get some treatment. It hurts him so badly seeing you suffer, and wishes you would just take care of yourself. When you continue to refuse, he is going to get angry. He takes injuries very seriously, understanding how important it is to take care of yourself. Why can’t you just be like him and get treatment. Further refusal leads to an argument. He is not going to let you win this one. He begs, pleads, cries for you to take care of yourself. You are everything to him, one of the only people in his life who truly cares for him. He wishes you would take the same care with yourself. He knows how terrible things can turn if you don’t take care of yourself. Before he became a musical actor he road around the street and did some pretty dangerous stuff. He saw things that he will never be able to forget, and will always scare him. He doesn’t want you to end up anywhere near that. So please, for his sake, just see someone for treatment. He ends up dragging you out for treatment whether you agree to it or not. It will take him a little while to forgive you for being so reckless and selfish. 

* * *

_I was wondering if you could do NSFW headcanons for Jumin, please?_

**Jumin Han**

  * As soon as he walks through the door at the end of a long day, he wants to seal his mouth over MC’s. What starts off as simple peck to welcome him home morphs into a passionate kiss that reflects the longing he carried throughout the day. Warm, smooth lips move over theirs as he cups a hand around their neck; the other wound around their waist to pull them against his body. His lithe fingers tickle the small hairs at the nape of their neck as he runs his tongue over their bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance. They give in, and he maps their mouth with swift licks and flicks, tasting their essence and falling in love. 
  * The most giving lover MC could ever ask for. His body is theirs to use as they please, and he means that literally. He could be sitting in his office doing work, but if MC comes in and sits on his lap, intention clear in their dilated eyes, he will put down what he is doing to appease them. Sometimes they like to tease him with blowjobs or brief brushes of their hand, to which he will repay them for later. He always takes MC’s wants and needs into consideration, and gives into nearly their every demand. 
  * That being said, he is still rather dominant in the relationship. He presses MC down beneath his body and does all of the work, while still being able to take some pleasure for himself. He likes to manipulate their body into the most pleasurable positions, and drags orgasm after orgasm out of them.
  * Loves to tease MC with oral. Going down on them is a pleasurable treat for him, but he absolutely adores the noises and faces they make as he edges them towards release. He starts off slow, nibbling and kissing tenderly around their most sensitive spot, watching them squirm beneath his hands. Only when they seem to wriggle with impatience will he finally lay a chaste kiss over where they need him. He moans against their skin as the first whimper of pleasure melts from between their parted lips. He only gets more enthusiastic with his ministrations with the louder and wilder they get beneath him. Sometimes he will race them right to release, seeking to rip multiple orgasms from their sex. Sometimes he may tease them, edge them until tears stream down their face and they beg him for mercy only he can bestow.
  * While most like to believe Jumin is a hardcore BDSM Daddy, I think he only dapples in the art with the granted permission and expressed interest of MC. He communicates well with them about their interests, things they may be interested in, and lines they should never cross. Starts out simple with wrists restraints and a blindfold, made out of the best materials for his lover’s precious skin. He’s surprised at how receptive they are to his touches, the way their body writhes beneath his every brush and they gasp loudly with every caress. He pushes them to limits they didn’t know they had, and would gladly cross with him time and time again. He’s even more surprised at his own growing arousal, just watching them receive pleasure unlike anything they had ever experienced. He explores their sexual fantasies, and they even come up with new ones together. Once they have peaked multiple times, and can’t seem to focus any longer, he frees them from the constraints, and gives them a sultry look. “Maybe next time we can try out the paddle and a gag?” MC whimpers, arousal twitching with interest at the mere idea.
  * Sex usually takes place in the evening and through the night. Jumin gets up rather early for work, so there isn’t much time for him to spoil MC before then. Only mostly because Jaehee wouldn’t stop chewing him a new one when he came in over an hour late for a week straight. MC also agreed to cut out morning rendezvous’. After he arrives home from work, or when they arrive back late from a party or gathering; Jumin will pamper MC any way they please. He feels guilty sometimes that he only has a limited amount of time in his schedule to be with them romantically and intimately. Though MC has assured him on multiple occasions that they don’t mind, and would hate to get in the way of important work, he wants them to know that they always come first in his heart. If he feels like he has neglected them after a particularly harsh schedule, he will take some time off, claiming to need some rejuvenation, and whisks them somewhere they can be alone and indulge in each other without worry of interruption or constricted time. 
  * It was because of these little vacations that Jumin discovered his interest in semi-public sex. The feel of their oiled up skin beneath his hands as he fucks them at his private beach, the smell of the ocean in their hair and fruit on their lips. He had never been so happy to have a slight sunburn on his butt. Also, when they got drunk at his vineyard, they snuck away to lay on the soft soil beneath the grapes and shook the delicate plants until MC’s screams of pleasure scared off some birds. Staying at the office late, after sending Jaehee home, and pressing them against the large glass window behind his desk as traffic and crowds passed far beneath. The security guards were probably getting en eye full. Sometimes he will even drag them to the floor of a limo and have his way, the partition up and blocking his behavior from Driver Kim.The rush of getting caught makes the orgasm twice as satisfactory.
  * While he is not adverse to the use of toys on MC, he would rather them be used under his supervision. Any and all pleasure that they feel should be induced by him, and he would feel much better bringing them to release himself. He has bought a variety of toys from basic dildos and vibrators, to butt plugs and nipple clamps. Of course, all selections are cleared by MC so he knows he is only investing in the products they are actually interested in trying. He understands that he can’t always be there when they desire him, but he feels a bit bad towards them and about himself if he ever catches them using their toys without him. It makes him feel like he is not enough for them, and he will start running himself ragged trying to be everywhere at once for everyone. However, he also does get pleasure from telling them how to touch themselves over the phone in those times when he can’t be there.



* * *

_I wonder how would Zen react to a s/o who worships him all all the time?_

**Zen**

  * He loves praise and attention, especially when it comes from his partner. It reassures him in a lot of ways, and gives him the confidence to always do better.
  * The consistent stream of praise gives him strength when he needs it. When he is feeling stressed over rehearsal or having a hard time with publicity, then he knows he can always turn to his partner for some praise and affection. This gives him a moment to calm himself down, and reevaluate himself from his partner’s point of view. One of the only ones that matters to him. 
  * However, there will be times where he gets annoyed by the praise. There are moments when he needs to be harder on himself, to push himself further. If his partner is only there to praise him, then they aren’t really helping him improve. He always feels bad when he gets snappy about that kind of thing, but he just wants an equal balance.
  * He also hopes that they never take it to the point where they put him on too high a pedestal. While he likes being one of the most important things in their life, he would never want to be held at expectations he doesn’t think he can meet. And even then, he would never want to feel like he can’t be less than perfect sometimes (which is not the case necessarily). 



**Author's Note:**

> Due to the purge on tumblr, I figured I would put these here~


End file.
